When a Loved One Dies
by L.N.Y. Wun
Summary: Fuuka dies, how does Naozumi handle it? *Noazumi and Fuuka lovers should steer clear*


When A Loved One Dies  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Kodocha characters. They all belong to ,   
what's-his/her-name.  
  
CRASH! Then, darkness, nothing more. The thought of Fuuka, his   
beloved Fuuka-chan lingered in his thoughts. Her smile when she was happy,   
her paper fan hitting whoever annoyed her, her simalarities to Sana-chan…no,  
he had promised himself that he wouldn't think of her anymore, but he   
couldn't help it. Naozumi was depressed. Just a week before, Fuuka had been   
in a vicious and fatal car crash. Now she was in coma and no one knows if   
she'll ever wake up. Everyday, Naozumi would go to her hospital room and cry,  
cry for his dormant girlfriend. Day after day, he'd sit and tell her of what she   
was missing.  
  
*Fuuka dreams *  
Darkness. Why wasn't anything there? Where was Nao-chan? Then,  
slowly, a streamline of light shined down before her and there appeared…  
Babbit! But Babbit wasn't in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude, he looked,   
solemn.   
"Babbit? You baka, why are you in my dreams?" Fuuka asked   
annoyed.  
"If you're not strong enough and have no will to live, then you have  
the choice to die. It is your choice."Babbit replied, " But you must make your  
decision quickly."  
"Well," Fuuka thought, "Naozumi seems to want to be with Sana.  
Even when I talked to him last, he said, ' I wonder what Sana is doing?'   
Hayama definitely doesn't want to be with me. I'm a reject, people think that  
I'm a Sana-chan wannabe." Then darkness overcame her again but this time,  
forever.  
  
Naozumi cried. He;d been doing that a lot lately But what else could  
he do? He remembered the doctor's words perfectly…  
"It's been months now and she still hasn't waken up and with no sign  
of ever doing so. I think it's best to use euthenasia. She won't suffer anymore  
and her family can't keep up the bills." The funeral was tomorrow and   
Naozumi didn't know if he would be able to take it.  
  
The day of the funeral came and went. Naozumi had been crying  
again, Sana had actually been sad for once and Hayama was, well,   
Hayama-like, totally expressionless. Naozumi, depressed as ever was walking  
about a week after and stopped in front of Sana's house. He decided to pay   
her a visit, she was probably as depressed as he was. So, Naozumi rang the   
doorbell. The maid opened the door.  
"May I help you?"  
" Yes. Is Sana-chan in?" inquired Naozumi.  
"Oh! You're Noazumi aren't you? Well, you won't find Sana her!   
She's gone! HAHAHA! Until 7 that is." Mama said from out of nowhere in her  
little car. Maro-chan sat atop her new headress that looked like a tombstone.  
"Please Sensei, where is the manuscript?" panted Onda-san trailing  
behind.  
"I decided to type it on the computer. Here's the url." Mama handed  
him a slip of paper. It read, 'Go to www.SUCKER.com'  
"Sensei! Hey, you're still here! You didn't leave!" Onda-san danced   
around.  
"Hai. I felt bad. Here it is, I wrote it as a song." Mama said.  
*Here's what it wrote:  
Never Gonna Get It (My Manuscript) [from Never Gonna Get It (My Love) by   
En Vogue] ……………………………………………………………………………..*  
" SENSEI!" But Mama had already left and you could hear her   
laughing down the hall.  
"Uh…" Naozumi said confused.  
"Oh, you're still here, boy?" said the maid, "Miss Sana left to the   
studio"  
"Arigatou." Naozumi replied and off he went to 'comfort' Sana.  
  
Naozumi reached the studio and asked some man.  
"Excuse me, do you know where Sana Kuruta is?"  
"Iie, gomen." The man replied.  
" Oh I know," said a lady, "she's in studio five with Zenjirou."  
"Arigatou" Naozumi thanked. He got to the studio just in time to hear  
Sana say,  
" Rei-kun, how many more commercials are there?"  
"This is the last one Sana-chan. We can go home now." he replied  
"Oh Sana-chan! I'm here, don't be sad." Naozumi cried out and   
hugged her. Then CHOP and THUMP! Naozumi's body went slack.  
"Hayama! That wasn't nice." Sana scolded.  
"Do I look like I care?" Hayama looked bored. He'd been dragged   
over.  
"Your karate chop was way too strong." Sana pointed out.  
"It's only because he has a soft head and a weak mind." said Hayama,  
"and besides, he shouldn't have been hugging you, the purple-haired freak."  
  
When Naozumi woke up, he was in the hospital. He had amnesia and  
all he remembered was the last two things he had heard, 'the purple-haired   
freak' and 'he's lost his mind.' So, Naozumi thought that he was an insane   
freak and that was all.  
  
Sometimes, you can hear sad , mellow trumpet playing followed be,   
"MUAHAHAHA! I'M AN INSANE FREAK AND NOBODY KNOWS!" at the local  
insane asylum.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
